The Locket
by Zippy-Wings
Summary: Lily does things the way they are supposed to be done at Hogwarts. Even if it means attending events with the Head Boy...so just what are her feelings towards him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! It's me again…I wrote this for English class…so those words that sound like they should be 10th grade vocabulary…they are. I hope everyone likes this story…please review!

Lily Evans put a thin line of light green eye shadow just above her eyelashes. "Perfect," she thought. It accentuated her emerald eyes perfectly. Lily couldn't quite believe what she was doing…she was going to the Yule Ball with the Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James Potter. Not that she had much of a choice. The Head Boy and Head Girl had to go to dances and events together. It was traditional.

The problem was that Lily Evans despised James Potter with a passion. It was common knowledge throughout the school that this was so. Her reasons were not ambiguous, however. James had done nothing but trouble Lily for her entire time at Hogwarts. It was her seventh and last year, and as she stood there, getting ready for this, this...ball, she thought in a candid way about all the reasons for her hatred. Her first year, James had turned her beautiful red hair a violent shade of pink, ripped up her homework, gave her advice about the wizarding world that she didn't need (she had read so many books, she didn't need help), and sent her howler after howler. The howlers wouldn't have been such a big deal if they hadn't exploded and started shouting things at her in front of the entire school. Sixth year, he threw an exploding wizarding cracker into her Euphoria potion, a potion designed to cause elation. He had claimed to have done this not because it was her potion, but the potion of the person she was working with, Severus Snape, who was known to be James' arch rival. Lily, however, was convinced that this was just a botched attempt to lower her morale, not to mention her grades. And she didn't even want to think about all of those times (1,999 times, to be exact) he had asked her out on a date. Ever since third year, he had repeated the same sentence (or a very close relative of that dreaded sentence) several times a day: "Go out with me, Evans?"

Lily sighed, and added on the last touch to her outfit: a sliver locket that had been sent to her anonymously. It went with her emerald dress perfectly. She walked down the stairs of her dormitory with reputable posture, considering who she was going with. Her silver heels clunked softly on each step. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was her theoretical date. She had to admit, he did look quite dashing. His hair was the same as ever, of course (it _never_ lay flat), but other than that, he was very handsome. His black suit matched his raven hair. He had that familiar lopsided grin on his face; it was the same grin he wore every time he asked her out.

"So, Lily," he said. "What was that you always said? Something about it not being feasible for us to go on even a single date?"

"James, how many times do I have to tell you? I am on this "date" because it is required. End of story, good-bye, the end," Lily retorted.

James looked slightly crest-fallen. "S-so you wouldn't have agreed to this if it wasn't required? You wouldn't have even considered it?"

"I have been very clear with you…very comprehensive. As we go through life, we have duties to fulfill. This is one of my duties. I will accept it without question. You haven't given me any reason to consider going out with you. You've been arrogant, self-centered…the list goes on and on. I just can't accept that you _say_ you love me. You _say_ you'll never hurt me. But how can I trust that when you haven't given me a reason to trust you?"

"Lil-"

"We need to get down to the feast, James."

"Okay, okay, fine. You look beautiful, by the way. Where did you come by that locket?"

"It was sent to me anonymously last Valentines day. I remember because it was about a week after you chucked that cracker in my cauldron. I hope I find out who sent it soon. I need to thank them."

James and Lily walked arm in arm to the Great Hall, where everyone usually ate and where the ball was being held. When they entered with the teachers, Lily couldn't help but gasp. The decorations were exemplary. There were magical icicles hanging from the ceiling, 12 magnificent Christmas trees, and dancing lights moving around everywhere. Lily guessed that these were little fairies moving about.

The dance progressed smoothly…it wasn't so bad, really, being James' date. When the dance was over at midnight, James drew her close and whispered softly into her ear.

"Oh, and Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't need to thank me for the locket."

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters, for she has written the Harry Potter stories.

A/N: Soo…how was it…should I continue it? Delete it? Did you like it? Hate it? I don't know if you don't review…I'm not physic! Soo…remember…please review!

Oh…here's my customary auto-review system: all you have to do (if you're not feeling creative) is highlight one that mirrors how you felt, press Ctrl-C, click that pretty purple button that says REVIEW, and hit Ctrl-V, and submit the review! You can even mix and match! But, if you're feeling creative, that's even better! Write one of your own! Let your creative juices flow!

I think that your story was stupid. Why did you post it?

Awesome! Another chapter! Please!

Great story. Leave it as a one-shot, though.

You didn't capture what Lily should be like. You suck.

Good Job!

Update soon!

Awesome job!

Absatively posiloutley wonderful job!

**R**ead (this is a must)

**E**njoy (if you didn't...you don't have to be rude)

**V**iew it again (more hits! )

**I**ntellectualize (it's not THAT hard!)

**E**xamine what could be better (there must be SOMETHING!)

**W**rite a Review (the most important part)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you to all of the wonderful people who reviewed! You guys rock! Just so you know, this story will be updated every week for as long as I can keep thinking of things happening that go with my vocabulary words for that week…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sadly, I don't.**

"What?" Lily whispered. "W-what did you just say?"

"I said that you don't need to thank me for the locket."

"You sent it to me?" Lily asked, tears welling up in her emerald eyes as she looked up at James.

"Yes," James muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to…but I knew you thought I had just been harassing you for the fun of it. I knew that you would leave me to wallow in my sad attempts to evoke your interest."

"No, James. I think that it is I who have been evasive. I have recoiled from my own feelings. I'm sorry."

With that, Lily Evans fled the Great Hall, leaving James Potter standing helplessly behind.

When Lily was safely back in her dormitory, she took off the locket and scrutinized it very thoroughly. It wasn't until the locket was open that she saw it, engraved on the inside was the inscription "Sorry – JP" She didn't know how she could have missed it, really…now it was all she noticed. She sank deep into a reverie about all of the things she had done in retaliation…they went all the way from tattling to giving him and his friends a month's worth of detentions for doing some rather insignificant things…things that hadn't even been done to her. Had she not been fair? Did the infamous James Potter actually care about her? Through all of her red-headed anger, he had never once screamed at her…unless you counted shouting 'Go out with me, Evans?' over her shrieks of contempt.

The sound of someone else coming into the Heads Dormitory brought her out of her reverie. She opened her door to see James sitting on one of the numerous couches with his head in his hands. Slowly, Lily crept towards the couch and sat down. James turned his head to face her, revealing puffy read eyes and tearstained cheeks.

"James," Lily whispered. "James, I'm so, so sorry. James, really, I –"

His eyes flashed in sudden annoyance at her apology. "Do you know what it's like, Lily?"

"Do I know what what's like?"

"Do you know what it's like to have your parents die…the Healers said that it was a natural death – I know better…those so-called Healers at St. Mungo's are all in with Voldemort. They have to be. Do you know what it's like to see the person whom you love…the person who there mere thought of has kept you alive the past year or so…do you know what it's like to have them flee from you? Lily, I've told you before, and I'm not going to say it much more, I love you, Lily. I'm tired of feeling despondent, I really am! I don't know how much more of this life I can take, Lily. But tell me now or don't tell me ever…do you have any feelings for me, or do you think of me as some deranged git who has no right to talk to you?"

"James, I – I don't know what any of that is like. But I can't commit myself to any type of relationship…I don't know what I feel, I'm confused. It's not lucid at all – more like some weird smoky gray. I just need to sort out my feelings, and that may take a little while. You're a great wizard, James, and –"

"Save it, Lily. I give up. I just can't go on like this. You obviously don't care enough to think of anything but you and your grades and your precious Head Girl Badge." With that, James strode off towards his dormitory, slamming the door behind him. Later, when he was sure that Lily was asleep, he sat down and cried for the second time that day.

A week later, Lily found herself out in the weak January sun, walking through the knee deep snow towards the Great Lake. It was frozen over, and Lily hadn't been ice skating since before coming to Hogwarts. She passed groups of friends having snowball fights, making snowmen, and doing various other activities.

As she passed a group of Slytherins, a tall, blonde boy sneered at her. "Whatcha doin', mudblood?"

Lily laughed humorlessly. "I could ask the same thing of you, Malfoy."

"That, mudblood, is none of your business," Malfoy sneered.

"I see that being an older student hasn't put any pressure whatsoever on you to be more civil to those with more power than yourself, let alone the other students in this school."

"Did you just call me inferior?"

"Why, yes, Malfoy, I believe I just did. You see, I, unlike you, am a Head. This means that I, unlike you, have the power to do things to make your pathetic existence miserable. Just because you're a pureblood, Malfoy, doesn't mean you own this place."

"You just wait, mudblood. Your kind will be kicked out of Hogwarts one of these days, mark my words."

"Consider them marked. 10 points from Slytherin and detention, Malfoy. Don't you ever let me here you use that disgusting epithet again. We muggleborns are just as talented, if not more so, than pureblood wizards. We have just as much right to be here as you do," Lily spat.

"Shut up, mudblood!"

"50 points from Slytherin and a week of detention," hissed a new voice from behind Lily. Lily spun around and came face to face with James Potter. "You would do well to listen to your superiors, Malfoy. When you join up with your pal Voldemort, I suspect that he won't be too pleased if you defy him."

"Shut up, Potter," sneered Malfoy. "Do you always come to rescue your girlfriend, or were you just in the general vicinity, stalking her, and decided to stand up to her?"

"Professor Dumbledore will hear of this, Malfoy. Now, leave us alone!" Lily said, venom dripping from her voice.

"Whatever you say, mudblood."

James drew his wand. "APLOGIZE!"

"For what," he asked, smirking.

"For calling Lily a – a – a you-know-what!"

"James," Lily whispered, "James, leave it, it's not worth you getting hurt over."

"I said to _apologize_!"

Malfoy grinned. "As you wish._Incarcerous_!" Ropes flew out of the tip of Malfoy's wand, binding James and making him fall backwards. "_Langlock_!" James' tongue was instantly glued to the roof of his mouth, "_Sectumsempra_!" Blood gushed out of James' chest as though he had been slashed by a knife. He writhed in agony, but could not speak.

"James!" Lily screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

Malfoy cast a careless glance at James and then pointed his wand at Lily. "_Silencio_!" he hissed, and Lily, clearly screaming for help, could not make another sound.

"Oh, look," he said, glee in every syllable. "The mudblood is trying to infer something. Well, mudblood, you needn't be worried about Potter there. I'm sure he will be given a very honorable funeral."

Lily raised her wand and pointed it at Malfoy. Instantly, he stiffened up and fell backwards. Lily, her wand still raised, screwed up her face in concentration and sent something silver shooting out of her wand towards the castle.

**A/N: There you go! It's longer than the last one…tell me what you think and review. (And yes, there are automated reviews this time, too ) Just copy and paste if you're not feeling creative, and let me know what you think… (Flames welcome, I suppose)**

Great job, update soon!

I didn't like this chapter. Lily isn't like that. Either make it better or delete the story.

This whole story was never very good in the first place.

Good job!

What kind of demented mind would write something like this?

Good, but here's how it could be better:

Keep it up, and update soon.

**And remember:**

**R**ead (this is a must)

**E**njoy (if you didn't...you don't have to be rude)

**V**iew it again (more hits! )

**I**ntellectualize (it's not THAT hard!)

**E**xamine what could be better (there must be SOMETHING!)

**W**rite a Review (the most important part)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The third chappie is here! Admittedly, it is a little later than I wanted, but I didn't have a vocab assignment in English…I wrote this ahead of time, so enjoy! And many, many thanks to my wonderful reviewers and the reviews that came with them were absolutely spiffing!**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters from the Harry Potter stories…I own Alanna and Alina Fitzpatrick, for they are of my creation.

Lily sat in the main Gryffindor common room that night with her head in her hands. She didn't feel like being alone tonight. The scene at the lake was still haunting her, but she couldn't understand why. James was…just another guy, really. Lily felt the couch sink away from her on either side, and she lifted her head. Next to her were two of her best friends, Alanna and Alina.

"Hey Lily," said Alanna.

"We were just wondering what happened down at the lake," Alina finished.

"The whole school is talking about it –"

"But gossip is never close to the truth."

Lily smiled weakly at the twins. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" queried Alina.

"Finish each other's sentences?" added Alanna.

"That's –" Lily started.

"Creepy?"

"Inexplicable?"

"You guys! It doesn't work when you try to finish my sentences! I was going to say that it was kind of cool that you could do that." Lily interjected.

The twins both flashed perfect smiles. "We've been perfecting it for years," Alanna said. "So, what happened down at the lake?"

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it. It's still kind of raw…and I feel like it's kind of my fault, you know?"

"Since when have you cared what happened to Potter?" asked Alina

"Yeah, 'cause I distinctly remember that your name for him last year was 'Pothead' or something like that."

"And I remember the first time you to ever spoke to each other," added Alina, flipping her straight blonde hair over her shoulder.

_Flashback _

_Lily Evans walked timidly towards Kings Cross Station. Her parents were following her, looking dubiously around for Platform 9 ¾. Lily stopped between Platforms 9 and 10. Her face fell. So this really was a joke after all…after everything…after Diagon Alley, all of her spell books, even after getting her wand. Suddenly, a skinny boy with untidy black hair bounded into the Station, enthusiastically pushing a cart very much like Lily's. He even had an owl. _

_"Mum," he cried out. "Mum, is this where we can get to the Express? Is _this_ Platform 9 ¾? Because I don't see anything like your pictures, mum!"_

_"Now, Jamesie, calm down!" said a woman with graying hair whom was bustling after the boy. "We don't want to attract attention, now do we?"_

_Lily shyly approached the woman. "Excuse me, ma'am. Can you tell me how I might find Platform 9 ¾?"_

_"Certainly, dear. It's James' first time to Hogwarts, too. All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10."_

_"Thank you very much, ma'am." Lily said, and walked back to her parents to say goodbye._

_Once on the other side of the barrier, Lily was greeted by two girls saying goodbye to their parents. Both had blonde hair, though one had stick straight hair and the other one had extremely curly hair. They were the same height, and Lily doubted whether there was an inch difference in their heights. _

"_Mum," one was saying, "We'll be fine! It's not like we can't owl you or anything!"_

"_Yeah," said the other. "And we'll make lots of friends. Just like…her!" she said, pointing at Lily. _

"_Alanna!" The woman scolded. "Alanna, it's rude to point! Do forgive Alanna, dear," the woman said, turning to Lily. "She is a tad bit eccentric sometimes."_

"_Hi, I'm Alina Fitzpatrick, and this is Alanna Fitzpatrick, my twin. We're starting our first year at Hogwarts!"_

"_I'm Lily Evans," muttered Lily._

_Just then, the boy that had bounded into the station flounced over to the twins. "Hi Alanna, hi Alina!" he said._

"I'm_ Alina!"_

"_And_ I'm_ Alanna!"_

"_Oops," said the boy. "And who are you?" he asked, looking startled to see Lily with the twins._

"_Lily Evans."_

"_Know anything about Hogwarts, Lilikins?"_

"_No," whispered Lily._

"_Well," the boy said, "I'm James Potter, and let me tell you a little something about Hogwarts. When you get there, they sort you into houses based on how much magic you can do. The bad ones get put into Slytherin, and all of the good ones get put into Gryffindor. If you're a dud, you get put into Hufflepuff."_

"_Don't listen to him, Lily," Alanna said, dragging her trunk towards the Hogwarts Express. "He's just a little wart face. I would know. He's my second cousin on my mother's side twice removed."_

_End Flashback_

"But it's different now," Lily said. "This year alone, we've done so much."

"Lily," Alanna said suddenly. "How come you've stopped wearing your locket?"

"Because he gave it to me."

"Who gave it to you? I thought it was sent anonymously."

"He told me. At the ball."

"Lily!" persisted Alanna. "Who is he?"

"James."

Alina gasped. "He gave it to you?"

"Yes," Lily whispered. "And that's not all." She reached inside her pocket and took out the silver necklace. Alanna opened it, pushing her curly hair out of her face. When she saw the inscription, her blue eyes grew wide, and she passed it to her sister.

"Maybe he actually does like you, Lily," Alanna said, watching her friend for a reaction. "Did you have a good time at the dance? I mean, I know that was kind of forced on you, but would you have even considered it if you hadn't been required to go?"

Lily shook her head. "I know it's kind of sad, but I don't think I would have gone at all…"

"Lily," Alina scolded, "Just attest to the fact that you had some misgivings about James. He can be alright, can't he?"

Lily started muttering to herself.

"Lily?" Alanna said. "Lily, we don't know what you're thinking if you don't speak coherently."

Lily sighed. "It's just that…I don't know…it's like…he hasn't shown a sense of fidelity to any girl he's ever dated, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, but no girl he's ever asked out has told him no before, have they?"

"Lily, you'd be _special_ to him, and you know it, so stop being all wishy-washy and morose." Alina coaxed.

"Forget it," Lily snapped. "He already told me that I had lost my chance."

"He did not!"

"Yeah, he told me that he was tired of me not even giving him a chance, or something like that."

"But…didn't he once tell you that he'd never give up on you?"

Meanwhile

James groaned and opened his eyes. He recognized where he was immediately, having been there before many times for various Quidditch related injuries. He was in the Hospital Wing. Turning his head, he saw his three best friends in the world next to his bed: his fellow Marauders.

"Prongs, mate, you okay?" asked a tall boy with long black hair sweeping across his gray eyes. This was Sirius Black, James' very best friend. Sirius had been living with James for a year or two, ever since he had run away from home.

"What happened?" asked another one of the boys, Remus Lupin. Remus had sandy hair and tired-looking brown eyes. This was understandable: Remus was a werewolf, and the full moon was rapidly approaching. Each full moon, Remus was snuck out of the castle be the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey, who took him to a secret passageway under the dangerous Whomping Willow tree. This passageway led to a deserted shack in the nearby town of Hogsmeade.

"Malfoy –" croaked James.

"He's been saying that the school should be consistent about the bloodlines they let in Hogwarts," gabbled Peter, the last of the four friends. Peter was squat and fat, with a pointy nose and small, watery eyes. "He's asserting that the muggleborns need to pay, and if he has to accost them personally, he will."

"Why that no good stinking little snot rag," Sirius exclaimed. "To think that my no good little brother is hanging around with him…I'm glad I made my intentions of actually being humane to other human beings known early on."

"Calm down, Padfoot!" Peter hissed. "You're going to get us thrown out!"

"Don't you tell me to be calm, Wormtail! You could have said something, you know!"

"Seriously, Padfoot, you need to calm down. We _know_ that you don't want to be like them! And we need to find out exactly what happened so that we can tell Dumbledore before Malfoy tries to surmise some freakish lie that would actually be believable…like that somehow Lily attacked James and Malfoy was trying to help James when Lily attacked him!" Remus said urgently.

"Aw, come on, Moony," Sirius said. "Do you think that Dumbledore would actually believe something like that?"

"No, but that wouldn't stop Malfoy from trying. And we don't want you in detention on the night of the full moon, Padfoot. I doubt Prongs here will be in fit condition to come along, so you need to be there. If the two of you can barely keep me in check, think about how hard it will be for you alone!"

Ever since fifth year, James, Sirius, and Peter had been sneaking out to join Remus in the shack. They had become illegal animagi, or wizards who could turn into an animal at will. James was a stag (Prongs), Sirius was a great black dog (Padfoot), and Peter was a rat (Wormtail). They would sneak out on to the grounds with the werewolf (Moony) to help take his mind off the pain. As animals, James, Sirius and Peter didn't risk contracting Lycanthrope, for the werewolf bite is only Lycanthropic towards humans.

"I'm gonna be better, you guys. Malfoy must have hit me with some sort of cutting hex. I'll be fine." James said, finally finding his voice.

"Forgive me, Prongs," said Remus, "But I don't think that Madam Pomfrey will let you out with a whole bunch of stitches in your chest because of some nasty curse…somehow I don't think that was just a cutting hex."

**A/N: So…did you like it? I won't know if you don't tell me…so use the auto reviews if you must.**

I liked it. Update soon!

Never post again. You have no writing talent whatsoever.

Interesting….

I liked how you did that flashback thing…

Cool, but…

Good job! Update soon!

**So, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters from the Harry Potter stories…I own Alanna and Alina Fitzpatrick, for they are of my creation.

"Ohm…" Lily muttered, sitting cross-legged on her bed early Saturday morning. Meditation was her way of finding solace in each week's events. The night before, she had spent an hour staring at the full orb-like moon, observing the pain that she knew hundreds were going through in silence. That was another little thing she did…she took time to feel for others. But last night, she had felt particularly sorry for those in pain. Suddenly, a scream shattered her peaceful frame of mind. Lily's eyes flew open and she saw Alanna sit bolt-upright in her bed, sweat drenching her face.

"Lily! Tell me it isn't true!"

"Tell you what isn't true, Alanna?" Lily asked calmly.

"It can't happen! He never knew it was coming…he shouldn't have tried to do that…no…Sirius!"

"Alanna! Get a grip! It was just a bad dream!"

"No, Lily. I have one like this every full moon. They never go away and they've been happening since 5th year! Each full moon, I see Potter, Black, and Pettigrew sneaking out to the Whomping Willow, and each time, they come back kind of injured. But this time, it was just Sirius and Peter…James wasn't there, and when Sirius came back, he collapsed when he was almost at the castle…Lily, I can't stand it! You know that Sirius means a lot to me! Help me!"

"Alanna, calm down! If you're that worried, we can go and peek in the boy's dormitory and then you'll see that they're all there…well, all except Potter, because he's in the hospital wing, but everyone else will be there and be perfectly all right…you'll see." Lily assured her.

"Okay, I suppose. But let's get going," Alanna whispered.

Seeing as it was about five o'clock in the morning, Lily and Alanna snuck down the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Once at the bottom, Lily regarded the boy's staircase warily.

"You're sure you want to do this?" she queried.

"Of course I'm sure," Alanna snapped. "I just know that they're not going to be there!"

When the girls finally reached the said dormitory, they cracked open the door and peered inside.

"Do you see anyone?" Alanna whispered.

"No," Lily said, pushing the door open further. Upon looking at the boy's dormitory, Lily saw what looked like a prologue to each boy's life. You could tell whose bed was whose. Remus' bed was neatly made, and there were no random pieces of clothes lying around…James' area was littered with Quidditch magazines and dirty Quidditch robes, Sirius' place was very similar to James'…in fact, the only difference was that Sirius had various sizes of beater's bats lying around. Peter's bed was littered with empty sweet wrappers.

"Lily? Where are they?"

"That, Alanna, is a very good question,"

Alanna turned on her heel and dashed down the stairs, Lily in hot pursuit. Lily was fortunate enough to see Alanna's heels whipping back up the girl's dormitory stairs.

When Lily reached the dormitory, panting from running up seven flights of stairs, she heard Alanna screaming at her sister and her sister screaming right back.

"Get UP, Alina!"

"I will bloody well not get up!"

"Yes, you WILL! Sirius is missing, and so is Remus and Peter! Now get UP!"

"You're dreaming. Now you had bloody well better let me get back to my bloody beauty sleep…"

"Alina!" Lily reprimanded. "I think that's _quite_ enough of _that_! You should care, by the way, because Remus is missing too!"

Alina shot upright. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I did say so," muttered Alanna.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"HA!" Alina shrieked in triumph. "You _didn't_ say so! So there!"

"Fine. Whatever. Jolly good. Let's go find the boys," Alanna said, looking very preoccupied.

Lily threw on some clothes and was the first out of the door, followed closely by Alanna and Alina, the latter of which complaining bitterly about the earliness of the hour and the protagonist that was hidden within her twin fits of muttering could be heard, such as "always has to play hero" and "they're just boys…who needs them". Lily ignored the whole thing and led them down the intricate path towards the Hospital Wing. She came to a halt outside of the double oak doors and turned sharply to face her companions.

"Let me do the talking," she hissed. "Madam won't be very happy that we're coming here at 5:30 in the morning."

"It's always you, isn't it," retorted Alanna, the benevolence completely distinguishable in her voice.

"That's right," Lily teased. "And don't you forget it. I'm Head Girl, remember? You _have_ to do everything I say, and I didn't want to come down to the Hospital Wing this early in the morning to talk to the _Head Boy_ all by myself. Savvy?"

"Savvy," came the reply in perfect unison.

Lily pushed the doors open, strode into the Hospital Wing and knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door. The matron opened it, looking harassed.

"Ms. Evans," she said, "what brings you to the Hospital Wing at this hour?"

"Head business, Madam Pomfrey. I need to discuss some things with James Potter."

"Surely it could have waited until normal visiting hours, Ms. Evans?"

"I'm afraid not. You see, it's rather urgent," Lily said quickly.

"Alright, I suppose you can go and see him, but I want you to observe normal visiting hours in the future, is that understood?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you for making an exception. I won't be long," said Lily, walking quickly to the only occupied bed in the wing. "Potter," she whispered, "wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!"

James opened his eyes groggily. "Eggs? Bacon? Where? I don't smell anything."

"Not literally, numskull! We need to ask you some questions."

"And who is we? I can't really see…my glasses are somewhere off in the darkness of the room."

"Alanna, Alina, and I," Lily said promptly.

"Who is I?"

"Cut it, Potter. Look, Alanna woke up from a nightmare involving Sirius being hurt. She snuck into your dorm, which is disgusting by the way, and he wasn't in there, and neither was Peter or Remus. Do you know where they are?"

"Not a clue," James said easily.

"Look, James," cut in Alanna, "Sirius was really injured…he was bleeding and collapsed on his way back from some tree…what's so special about the Whomping Willow, James?"

"I don't tell secrets, Fitzpatrick. Not for anything."

"Not even your best friend's life?"

"Well…"

"I know you know where they went, Potter," Alina burst out angrily.

"Ooh, look who's touchy early in the morning."

Alina drew her wand. "Stuff it, Potter. Where did they go?"

"Not saying nothing if you don't say please!"

"Potter!"

"Fitzpatrick!"

"Urgh. Fine. Please."

"Nothing!"

"POTTER!"

"What! I told you I wouldn't say 'nothing' if you didn't say please!"

"We're trying to help! Why are you guys always so tired and careworn after the full moon…full moon. That's it! Which one of you is the werewolf?"

"Werewolves aren't allowed at the school, especially during the full moon," James said, giving a meaningful look in Alanna's direction.

"You're despicable, Potter," Lily spat.

"Sticks and stones, love."

But James never got an answer, because Lily, Alanna and Alina were all walking out of the hospital wing.

"I HATE him!" Lily raged as she led the group towards the grounds. "He is rude, uncouth, provocative…"

"But, Lils," began Alanna.

"Don't interrupt me, Alanna. He's so…"

"But he really…"

"Alina! What did I say about interrupting me!"

"You told Alanna. And we brought it on ourselves. We _were_ kind of provoking him."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, Lil, but…"

"I don't even know why I care about those boys and what happens to…" Lily started, firing up again, but was cut off when she threw the front doors open and beheld the sight before her.

**A/N: Thanks to all of my outstanding reviewers… I shall send you a giant chocolate chip cookie every time you review! And to the rest of you…the offer for a giant cookie fresh out of the oven still stands! **

**So….Review! (You can use these if you want)**

Good chapter. Update soon.

Why the Cliffie! WHY!

Cliffhangers are evil. I hate you. You had so better update soon.

I liked it.

Good job.

Update soon.

Yay, you finally updated. Now do it again.

I hate this story.

Please don't inflict any more of your horrible writing skills on us.

You're weird.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I finally got the new list…and there were some really good words on it…but here's the next chapter…sorry it took so long…and many, many thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers.**

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

Before Lily and her friends lay an ominous scene…it looked as though Sirius had managed to drag himself most of the way to the door before passing out, but he had left a trail of scarlet blood across the dewy grass in the process. The stone steps were littered with what looked like bloody rat footprints, but they disappeared in the grass. Peter was kneeling before Sirius, trying to wake him without causing more damage. He wasn't doing a very good job. Lily knew at once that this was anything but inconsequential. It looked as though Sirius had been attacked by a werewolf from what she could see from a twenty or so foot distance.

"Pettigrew!" She said sharply, doing her best to imitate Professor McGonagall. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Apparently, she had done a rather good imitation, because Peter jumped a good six inches in the air at the sudden burst of harsh noise. "Evans," he squeaked, looking relieved that it was just Lily. "Evans, you have to help me get Padfoot back into the castle! I think he's dying!"

"Dying!" shrieked Alina. "Lily, you have to help!"

"And what do you propose we do?"

"Take him up to the Hospital wing!"

Lily cautiously made her way down to the spot where Sirius lay (the twins in tow) and knelt down beside him. "Alina, I think that someone had better go get Madame Pomfrey. I don't think a student should move Black."

"But he's freezing, Lily!"

Sighing, Lily placed a fingertip on one of the few unblemished bits of Sirius' skin. She did a complicated movement with her wand and warm air shot from it. "Now someone go and get Madame Pomfrey! Hurry!" she said urgently.

Alina ran at full tilt back towards the castle, pausing only to open the heavy oak doors as Lily kept performing the warming charm on the inanimate Sirius. Hours later, it seemed, Alina was back. But it was not the matron who accompanied her, but Albus Dumbledore.

"What has happened?" the old Professor asked.

"We don't know," Lily said, cutting across Peter's half-opened mouth. "But I would say that we have some sort of antagonist at Hogwarts."

"He needs to go to the Hospital Wing," the Professor began.

"Well, that's obvious," interjected Alina. "Oops, sorry Professor."

"That's quite alright Ms. Fitzpatrick," Dumbledore chuckled, gazing at the transitory gaze of shock passing over the girl's face. "But if Mr. Black here is to have a good chance of surviving, he needs to go see Madame Pomfrey immediately," he concluded, conjuring a stretcher and levitating Sirius onto it. Then, together they all marched back up to the castle.

It appeared that in her panic to find help, Alina had woken almost everyone in the castle. Students lined the hallways and watched the group pass, murmuring about someone being dead. When Alina (who was trailing behind the group by some distance) passed through the Entrance Hall, a boy with a pale face and blonde hair stepped out of the crowd.

"Love hurts, doesn't it, Fitzpatrick?" said Lucius Malfoy, his eyes full of wily malevolence.

"Getting weak on insults, are we Malfoy? 'Love hurts'…how trite." Alina snapped back, disdain dancing in her eyes. "Now, Malfoy, if you _don't_ mind, I'd like to go see how my friend is doing."

"Don't you mean crush?" Malfoy called after her.

"Why you…" Alina started, but felt a hand on her forearm, preventing her capricious wand-drawing.

"Leave it, Alina. Malfoy is just not worth it. He's too haughty for his own good."

"But…"

"Come and see how Sirius is…" Lily started.

"But…"

"He might be awake now."

"But…"

Lily sighed. "But what, Alina?"

"But Malfoy should pay for what he said!"

"And he will. Watch. Malfoy!" she called. "That's fifty points from Slytherin for impeding the rout to the Hospital Wing when a student was in mortal peril!"

Upon Lily and Alina's arrival to the Hospital Wing, they found a very disgruntled Sirius, a hysterical James and a very worried Alanna.

"What took you so long!" Alanna shrieked the moment the two walked in.

"Quiet, or Madame will have your head," Lily started."

"I don't care! Where were you!"

"Alina was impeded by –"

"By who?" interjected James at once. "It had better be that no good Malfoy."

"It was," Alina said, looking at the ground intently.

"Well? Did you give the scumbag what he deserves?"

"Umm…"

"I told her to leave it. I keep telling you that Malfoy isn't worth it. He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"But he attacked me on purpose, Lily!"

"I am aware of that, James. I saw it happen, _remember_?"

"Yeah, but Lilikins…"

"And don't you start calling me Lilikins, or you'll be in here for a lot longer that you already have to stay."

"Ooh, harsh, Evans," Sirius stated, breaking into the conversation for the first time.

"How are you feeling, Sirius?" Alina said at once, relieved that she could now seize on the fact that Sirius was hurt.

"Just fine, Fitzpatrick. Do I look like I'm overly hurt?"

Alina nodded slowly, a lump rising in her throat.

"But I feel fine, Alina, so as soon as the old windbag decides to let me and Jamsie-poo out of here we're all set."

"What did you just call me, Mr. Black?"

"Umm…the beautiful young woman fresh out of healing school that devotes all of her time to careless students like the Marauders?"

Alanna looked up at the word 'Marauders' with sudden fear in her eyes. "Guys?" she asked, adrenaline suddenly coursing through her veins, "Where's Remus?"

**A/N: Yayness, another chapter! So, thanks again to my reviewers…I loved your reviews and would love more as well…letting me know what you thought can only improve the story for the better, so if there's something that you really like or really don't like, let me know…it's easy…all you have to do is click the little review button…and here are my auto-reviews…(feel free to use them)**

Good chapter. Update soon.

Why the Cliffie! WHY!

Cliffhangers are evil. I hate you. You had so better update soon.

I liked it.

Good job.

Update soon.

Yay, you finally updated. Now do it again.

I hate this story.

Please don't inflict any more of your horrible writing skills on us.

You're weird.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Presenting the all new, cliff-hanger free chapter of The Locket, in which…well…I won't spoil it for you. Read on! **

Disclaimer: Have I not stated this very clearly in the last 5 chapters?"

James sat bolt upright in his hospital bed. "Padfoot?" he asked, his eyebrows raised at the mention of Remus' name. "Where _is_ Remus?"

Sirius and Peter exchanged looks. "Remus…"

"You did NOT leave him somewhere, did you?" Alanna gasped. "Seeing the condition you all are in, you just LEFT him somewhere? In danger?!"

"Well, Alanna, we weren't exactly in a position to stay in the bloody Shrieking Shack with a Werewolf, were we?"

"Werewolf?" Interjected Lily, whom was clearly having to exercise great abstinence to keep from screaming. "Just what are you saying?"

"Well," James began, and, not looking Lily in the eye, explained all about Remus being a werewolf…leaving out the part about the three illegal animagi at the school.

"But then what were you doing keeping him company, Sirius?" Alina whimpered, looking at Sirius like he was somewhere between really sweet and really crazy…more towards the crazy side.

"Um." Sirius said, glaring at James.

"Ask us again later, Alina. You don't need to know the answer to that quite yet. We need to find Remus. He should be in the Shrieking Shack…it's plausible that he's unconscious."

"And just how are we supposed to get in the Shack? The windows and doors are all boarded up! And it's off school grounds." Alanna hissed.

"Never mind," Lily cut in. "Madam Pomfrey?" she called.

The matron stuck her head out of her office.

"We haven't seen Remus Lupin yet today. I believe that he's missing."

"Missing! Good heavens, why didn't you say something before, Ms. Evans?"

"We, um, weren't quite sure if he was missing but we are now," Alanna said, looking at the nurse imploringly.

"You two," she said querulously to James and Sirius, "You will not move until I return. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," the two said in unison.

"See to it, Ms. Evans," she said, glaring at the Marauders suspiciously. "I should not be long."

As soon as Madam Pomfrey had left, Lily looked over at the two grinning boys. When they saw the look on her face, however, the smirks slid off their faces like water off a rock. Just as Lily was opening her mouth, the Hospital doors flew open and in walked Sirius' little brother Regulus, closely followed by a couple of girls.

"Oh, look who it be," he began glaring at Sirius pugnaciously, "a pretty little Siri…been to any tea parties lately?"

Sirius sat up and glared daggers at his brother, but was silenced by a look from Lily.

Alanna glared at Regulus and stood up. "Regulus and his little band of bimbos. Tell me, do you girls have to share a brain?"

One of the girls, Anne Duce, stared at Alanna insolently before replying. "At least we don't have carbon copies of each other walking around this school. Who wants to be a twin? You can't be yourself!"

"See, the thing is, Duce, is that we _are_ our own people. _We_ don't dress in short skirts or pile make-up on or dye or curl or straighten our hair to be _just like every one else_." Alina shot back, now standing next to her sister.

"What makes you think we do all of that stuff, Fitzpatrick?" another girl, Chandra Sanderson spat. "I bet you're a complete novice at make-up."

"Is that a special talent now, Sanderson?" Alanna asked.

"And how do we know you do that?" asked Alina, cutting across her sister's words deftly, "Watch." She flicked her wand at the girls and they're make-up vanished, and their hair was turned from blonde to its proper color.

The third girl, Sierra Goertzen shrieked. Her hair had been turned from strawberry blonde to a dull brown, and many close-set pustules had sprung up on her cheeks and forehead. Tears welled up in her eyes (which were no longer blue but a dull hazel-gray) and she ran out of the Hospital wing to try and repair the damage.

Alanna and Alina wore identical smirks of vindication as the two girls looked each other up and down. Chandra turned to face the twins, tears streaming down her…well, different looking face. "You guys are such freaks!"

"I suppose we are. But we'll grow out of it…maybe."

"The Head Boy and Girl will hear about this, make no mistake!" Anne cried.

"Do you even know who the Head Girl and Boy is this year?"

"Um, well…not exactly."

"If you did, you wouldn't be looking like complete idiots right now."

"Alanna, don't say that," Alina said, false compassion dripping from her voice.

"Why can't I say that they look like idiots?"

"Because this is what they have to look like that for the rest of the year. Its part of the revealing charm I used. And besides, they looked more like freaks when they were identical," she said, eyeing Chandra's overly curly, frizzy hair.

"But they're being idiots! The Head Boy and Girl are in this room!"

Chandra and Anne looked at each other and said, in unison, "Why didn't you tell me that you and Lucius made Heads!"

Lily burst out laughing. "Malfoy? A Head? You _must_ be joking. Besides, you two are both fifth years. Only seventh years can make Head. I'm Lily Evans," she said.

"We know who you are, Evans," Duce spat.

"Obviously not. As I was saying, I am Lily Evans, your Head Girl. And this is James Potter –"

The two girls looked at each other excitedly. "James Potter is in here! Ohmigosh! How do I look?"

"Like an idiot," Alanna supplied aptly.

Chandra glared.

"Is the Head Boy," Lily finished. "Now, I suggest you all leave before Madam Pomfrey gets back. Run along, now."

Regulus and the two girls left without a sound, glowering at every other person in the room as they did so.

"You got some weird, twisted, innate sense of pleasure out of that, didn't you?" Lily asked as the doors opened once more and Madam Pomfrey walked in, closely followed by a slightly beat up but perfectly functional Remus Lupin.

**A/N: Soooo….thank you to all of my very fabulous reviewers…I loved them all, and they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside….you know the feeling….so review! And yes, my automated reviews count as lovely reviews…especially if you add to them…so here they are:**

Good chapter. Update soon.

I liked it.

Good job.

Update soon.

Yay, you finally updated. Now do it again.

I hate this story.

Please don't inflict any more of your horrible writing skills on us.

You're weird.

Did you realize how completely pointless this chapter was?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the next chapter…I hope you enjoy it! And thanks to all of my absolutely fabulous reviewers!

Disclaimer: Do I have to tell the truth?! I do? Alright, then, it doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 7

Lily sighed, gazing down at the assignment she had been given for her N.E.W.T. Muggle Studies class: _Write a lampoon of the wizarding world from a Muggle's perspective._ It wasn't that this would be all that hard for her. After all, what little muggle girl didn't dream of Glinda the Good Witch of the North and the Wicked Witch of the West. There were so many satirical pieces that Lily did not know where to begin. Raising her wand, she summoned her book of Fairy Tales. She smiled as she looked down the index and saw Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Lily diligently set her quill to parchment to begin telling the story of her reaction to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

Hours later, it seemed, after Lily had finished the epilogue of her story and was reading it over, occasionally dotting an "i" or crossing a "t", she heard someone clearing their throat beside her. She looked up to see Remus standing next to her chair, looking anxious and nervous.

"What is it, Remus?" she asked, not unkindly

"Lily, I know you're probably kind of mad a James," he began, volubly. "But I think he's in trouble."

"Look, Remus, I know that Potter – err – James did what he did to help you, and I don't begrudge him for that, but he should have said something to me…come to that, you could have, too."

"Lily, you don't need to speak to me condescendingly, I know what they did was, well, rash, but I swear I didn't ask them to do it! Now are you going to listen to me or not?"

"Listen to you? About what?"

"James."

"Remus! I don't _want_ to discuss James! He's pretty far down there in my little black book, you know."

"I know, but Lily, _please_ just listen to me!"

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright," she said. "I'm listening."

"Look…Prongs, um, James that is, has been getting really…unpredictable, in a way. He's sinking away from us, ever since his time in the Hospital Wing. He goes to class but doesn't talk to us; he doesn't even really smile anymore. It's almost as though someone has doused a little fire that used to live behind his eyes."

Lily stared at Remus, her emerald eyes unblinking. In truth, she had noticed this as well. For just about two weeks, James had not pulled a single prank, he had not asked her out, called her Lilikins, or even spoken to her…or anybody else.

"I think that he's going to do something stupid soon, something whimsical, you might say."

"Such as…"

"I dunno…throwing himself off of the Astronomy Tower…"

"And you expect me to do what about this?"

"Can you just give him a chance? Please? I think that he would be so much happier if you, you know, spent more time with him, got to know him."

"And you're sure that James didn't ask you to do this?"

"Absolutely not. He's so depressed that he didn't even jinx Snape this morning for being all punitive towards him."

"So I'm just out of the blue go to him with credence and ask him out? Pull a Sadie Hawkins?"

"You truly are amazing. Thanks so much! I really didn't want to lose James!"

"But –!" Lily called after Remus, but he was already halfway across the library. "I never said I would do it," she finished to herself.

As the bell signaling the end of lunch resonated across the ground, Lily found herself walking to class, thinking about what Remus had requested.

Later that night, Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Alanna and Alina, attempting to make sense of the plethora of thoughts going through her head.

"And Remus wants me to ask him out," she explained.

"You're going to do it, right?" Alina asked, giving Lily a sharp glance.

"I don't know…I mean, I've noticed that James has seemed more…subdued recently, but I really doubt that he's that depressed."

"Oh, come on Lils!" Alanna chided. "You know that James has wanted to date you ever since…well forever. I think that you should do it. And don't bother asking for more opinions, because the whole school thinks that it's about time you two happened."

"Right. Like I won't get mobbed down by a hoard of angry girls the moment we started going out."

"James won't let any angry girls come near you, Lily! I think that he actually likes you! I mean, he's asked you out even when he was going out with other girls! And didn't you say that you had fun at the ball?" Alina insisted.

"Well, yes, but…"

"And he gave you that locket, don't forget. You really should start wearing it again. You look really different without it." Alanna added.

"I feel different without it," Lily admitted.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" the twins said at the same time. "Go ask him out!"

Sighing, Lily got up and climbed through the portrait hole, through the castle, and to the Head's dormitory. She entered to find James sitting in an armchair and staring at the fire. Lily took a deep breath and sat down in an adjacent chair.

"Hey," she said quietly.

Slowly, James turned his head to look at her. "Lily," he acknowledged.

"How are you doing?"

"Spectacular."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I look perfectly alright, Lily?"

"Not particularly…look, James," Lily began.

"You called me by my first name."

"Yes, I did. Now, James, look, um…I've been thinking about it a great deal and it seems that I can't stop thinking about it."

"You can't stop thinking about what?"

"This guy that used to really get on my nerves by asking me out every other second."

"What exactly are you saying?" he asked slowly.

"I'm saying that…well…"

"Come on, spit it out. I'm listening."

"I guess I'm saying that I think that it could work between us, if you want to give it a shot."

"Lily? Could you say that again?"

"You're asking me to repeat myself?"

"Yes."

"Fine. James, will you go out with me?"

A/N: So there it is…another cliff-hanger…What should James say? Tell me in your review! (Here are some automated reviews to get you started, if you feel unoriginal on this lovely Friday…

Good chapter. Update soon. I think that James should

I liked it. I think that James should

Good job.

Update soon.

Yay, you finally updated. Now do it again. By the way, I think that James should

I hate this story.

Please don't inflict any more of your horrible writing skills on us.

You're weird.

Did you realize how completely pointless this chapter was?

Why the Cliffie?! WHY!! I think that James should definitely say

Cliffhangers are evil. I hate you. You had so better update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** snorts derisively

**A/N:** And back I am with the answer to the cliffhanger we've all been waiting for. After Due consideration of the tally, which was 5 of one and 2 of the other, I made my choice. So, my dear readers (and wonderful reviewers) the answer follows:

Chapter 8

"D-did you just ask me out?" James asked, his lips suddenly parched.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't make me say it again, James."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no until you explain why."

"Look, I don't see why I have to tell you that I've had a change in heart, just that I actually have had a change in heart."

"But girls never ask out guys any more…"

Lily muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "No, duh."

"What was that, Lily? I didn't quite hear."

"Urgh! You are so totally and completely annoying! You know what I said, you know what I asked, and can't a girl get tired of someone who used to pester her daily being all depressed?! You know, I promised myself that I would say yes the…I forget what number it was time you asked me I would say yes, and you stopped asking me like one time short of that number!" Lily exclaimed in exasperation. It wasn't quite a lie, after all, she had made that childish promise to herself back in third year…not thinking that it could actually rise to such a ridiculous number.

"So, technically, you haven't said no enough times, and you were going crazy waiting to hurt me one more time?"

"NO! The next time you asked me, I was going to say yes!"

"Well, then I can't force you to be untrue to yourself. I am forced to reject your proposal. You have managed to thwart my attempts to be with you and it seems that is up to me to decide when we get together, if we get together," James said nonchalantly.

Lily looked at James, disbelief etched on her face. "How can you say that," she said, tears springing to her emerald eyes. "This year, I have tried not to be rancorous! I really have! I tried to open up my mind to new possibilities!"

James stood and moved toward Lily, causing her to lift her chin to keep eye contact with him. "Tell me truthfully, Lily. Did you ask me that in hopes of snapping me out of my depression, or did you actually want to try."

"I'm not going to tell you that, James. Perhaps you will know someday, if you are lucky," Lily said.

"Fine then, Lilikins, my dear, I believe that I shall turn in early."

"And what possesses Mr. James Potter to go to bed so early on a Friday night?"

"And so we digress. You shall know someday, if you are lucky."

Lily watched as James walked into his bedroom, and after a while, walked into her own and fell, still in her robes, onto her bed, instantly asleep.

_Lily smiled as she gazed down at the blue bundle that had just been placed in her arms. She was completely exhausted, but she somehow managed to look around at an anxious James Potter. _

_"He's perfect, Lils!"_

_"May I hold him?" came a new voice._

_James turned to face the tall man that had just entered the hospital room, without really seeing who it was. "Padfoot, just because you're the godfather and you bought a whole bunch of crud for him despite Lily's wish to live frugally doesn't mean you get to hold him before me!"_

_"I am not Harry's godfather, Mr. Potter."_

_James looked up in horror to see his former Headmaster. "Oh, Professor! Of course you may hold Harry…that is, if it's alright with Lily!"_

_Lily seemed to cling to her new joy as James turned to face her, but the old Professor broke through any answer she might have given._

_"Actually, I think that it is best that you hang on to Harry for the moment, Lily. I have come with very grave news. It seems that you must go into hiding. Lord Voldemort may be after little Harry."_

Lily's eyes flew open as she felt a horrible swooping sensation in the pit of her stomach. "No!" she thought. Looking around at her surroundings, she realized that she had just had a horrible nightmare that she would never tell anyone about, but always remember.

The next morning, Lily awoke once more. Knowing that James didn't usually get up until about two o'clock on Saturdays, Lily simply trudged out into the common room in her pajamas, only to find a smirking James Potter sitting on an armchair now facing her bedroom door. Groggily, Lily rolled her eyes and turned around to go back into her bedroom, but there was a rather large, black haired someone in her way.

"Stuff it, Potter, I'm going back to bed."

"No, Lily. Listen to me," James said tersely. "I was so horrible to you last night."

"I said stuff it, Potter! I'm not awake enough to deal with this."

"Fine then. You have an hour to go take a shower or do what ever you have to do to be able to "deal with this" as you so kindly put it. If you're not out in an hour, then just forget it." James moved out of her way to let her into her room.

Half an hour later, Lily was back in their common room, hair still wet and dressed in loose clothes.

"That was fast."

"Don't make me feel worse about myself, James."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"What were you going to tell me this morning?"

James smiled that goofy smile. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me today, Lily?"

"Wha – huh?"

"D'you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me? I promise, no pranks, I won't be all arid or anything…what do you say?"

Lily burst out laughing. "Did you just say you wouldn't be deathly boring?"

"Err, yes?"

"Well, then, I believe that I have no choice to say 'yes' to your offer."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes! I don't want to repeat myself like some blubbering idiot!"  
"Well, okay then! I'll meet you back here in, oh, say, fifteen minutes?"

Lily nodded absently, getting up to return to her room. "Maybe I can vindicate him from that role of annoying prat," she thought as she opened her jewelry box and extracted her locket.

**A/N:** So, Ta-Da! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter…you should **_ALL_** let me know what you thought about it in a review…because reviews make me happy! THANK YOU so VERY MUCH to ALL of the WONDERFUL people who reviewed last chapter! That was SO AWESOME! And yes, the Auto-Reviews follow:

Good chapter. Update soon.

I liked it.

Good job.

Update soon.

Yay, you finally updated. Now do it again.

I hate this story.

Please don't inflict any more of your horrible writing skills on us.

You're weird.

Did you realize how completely pointless this chapter was?

This story sucks.

Ooh…the Locket is back! Does that mean that


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And here is the belated (and long awaited) 9th chapter! Thank you so very very much to all of my fabulous reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to type it again? Yes? Alright: idonotownanyharrypottercharactersandtheyallbelongtomsrowlingexceptforthosethatihavepreviouslystatedareminemyownmyprecious. HA! Decipher that if you can!

**Chapter 9**

Lily and James walked down the frozen drive towards Hogsmeade, heads bowed against the cold gusts of wind.

"So, um, Lily, where do you want to go?" James asked.

"Somewhere _warm_," Lily said, attempting a smile through her chattering teeth.

"Well, I expect there are lots of warm places in Hogsmeade," James replied, thinking of options quickly. "D'you want to go to the Three Broomsticks, Madam Puddifoot's, Honeydukes, Zonkos…"

"Hmm...I don't really mind, but Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks and Zonkos are always so crowded, and, well, most guys don't really like Madam Puddifoot's…"

"I have an idea," James said.

"And what's that?"

"You'll see, and after we go there, we can go anywhere you like, because I don't mind either, I just want to go to one special place."

"That's fine…"

They walked in silence for a few minutes before exiting the Hogwarts Grounds, the towering winged-boar statues capped in snow.

James glanced sideways at Lily, and said "Lil, err, I mean Lily," he corrected, chastising himself mentally for using his pet name for her.

"Yeah?" Lily answered, looking totally unfazed by James' nickname for her.

"Look, I'm sorry I was sorta cantankerous before…"

"Don't worry about it," Lily said quickly. "Where did you say we were going?" she asked, not recognizing the shops that now surrounded her. "I've never been to this part of Hogsmeade before."

"I didn't say."

"Oh," Lily said, "How dreadfully vacuous of me not to remember what you said."

James laughed softly. "Don't sweat it, really. Trust me, compared to Sirius, you remember like, everything I say. 'What was that, Prongs? Sorry, I didn't get that.' It gets rather annoying, but I know he just does it to bug me. And in the interest of illuminating your confusion in where we are going, we're going to a little shop called The Sorcerer's Stones."

Lily gazed up at James, confusion still clouding her eyes. "I've never heard of it."

"Really? I need to look for a gift for…my mum. I was kind of hoping you'd help me pick it out."

"Sure. What were you going to get her…I don't even know what the store sells."

James walked over to a shop with frosted windows. It looked very warm inside, and the windows were filled with beautiful jewelry that glowed from the soft light inside. "Come in and take a look," he said, smiling.

Lily walked in and gasped. There were glass cases all around the shop filled with rings, necklaces, bracelets, toe rings…any kind of jewelry anyone could think of. "What were you thinking of getting your mum?" Lily asked, tearing her eyes away from a Celtic bracelet.

"Jewelry," James replied, looking at Lily closely.

"Well, that's…obvious," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"I really didn't have much of an idea…I don't think I have very good taste in jewelry."

Lily smiled, fingering the locket around her neck. "I wouldn't say that, James."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"I…don't really know. If it were me, I would probably get a bracelet or necklace for my mum."

"Okay, but which one?"

"Umm," Lily said, walking slowly around the shop, looking meticulously at all the jewelry. Finally she came back to the silver Celtic bracelet. "Probably that one," she said, pointing.

"Why?"

"Because it's my favorite, and my mum and I have similar tastes…I think that it kind of runs in families, you know? Like, if your parents have a lot of something around their house, I think that you'd be more likely to have something similar in your home because it reminds you of being a kid."

"Makes sense," James said, shrugging. "You know, my mum really likes silver too. I think I'll get it for her." He signaled for the attendant to come and told him what he wanted.

"Would you like it gift-wrapped?" the man asked.

"Oh, err, yes please."

Ten minutes later, James and Lily left the jewelry store, James with the bracelet tucked securely in his pocket.

"Have you decided where you want to go?" he asked, putting an arm around Lily's shoulder.

"How about the Three Broomsticks," Lily suggested, thinking of the warm butterbeer served there.

"Sounds good to me," James said.

They turned back onto the high street, which was now slushy from all of the Hogwarts students walking up and down it. When James opened the door to the Three Broomsticks, they were met with a rush of warm air.

Once they were seated, Lily looked around. She loved this place, always so clean, but also slightly ostentatious. The barista, Madam Rosmerta, flounced pretentiously over to the table that James and Lily were sitting at.

"James Potter on a date with Lily Evans! I never thought I'd see the day! What can I get you, m'dears?"

"Two butterbeers, please," James said, smiling up at the pretty barista.

A few minutes later, the butterbeers arrived, James' mind switched to the package in his pocket.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, Lily, but you're not as garrulous as I thought…not that that's a bad thing," he added hastily.

Lily smiled. "I've never been really talkative. Alanna and Alina usually talk incessantly."

James grinned back. "Yeah, and you're always doing something, you're kind of assiduous, too."

"Look who's talking! You're Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team; you're Head Boy, and Salutatorian of our class."

"And you, Valedictorian, and Head Girl."

"Yes, yes, you're both exemplary students. So what?" came a different voice.

"PADFOOT!" James hissed, though rather loudly. "I _told_ you that this was my day with _Lily_. That excludes the rest of the Marauders!"

Sirius slunk off, occasionally throwing death glares over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Lily. He can be repugnant and incorrigible at times." James said, running his fingers through his hair, ruffling it more than it already was.

"That's the first time you've done that," Lily commented.

"Done what?"

"Ruffled your hair," she said, smiling again.

"Sorry, nervous habit. So, um, Lily, before we go back up to the castle, I have a little something for you." James reached into his pocket and took out the box from Sorcerer's Stones.

Lily gasped. "No, James, you didn't! That's supposed to be for your mum, isn't it?"

"My mum's birthday was a couple of months ago. I wasn't sure of what you liked, so I just told a little white lie to find out."

Lily opened the box to find the bracelet that she had admired in the shop. "Thank you so much, James," she whispered.

"You're welcome. What say you to doing this again next Hogsmeade visit?"

"I say that you've definitely changed, James Potter, and of course I'll come with you next time."

**A/N: Yay me! I finished that one…the words I had to use were hard, too…so, now that you've read this chapter, be a good reader and review! And, as always, for those of you who do not feel creative at the moment:**

Good chapter. Update soon.

I liked it.

Good job.

Update soon.

Yay, you finally updated. Now do it again.

I hate this story.

Please don't inflict any more of your horrible writing skills on us.

You're weird.

Did you realize how completely pointless this chapter was?

This story sucks.

FINALLY! I've been waiting for the date in Hogsmeade for like, ever!

**And, if you have any suggestions pertaining to the story whatsoever, please feel free to put them in your review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful fabulous reviewers! Here's chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine.**

When Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room after dinner, it was to find Alanna and Alina poring over old scrapbooks.

"Oh, look! There's Lily in first year!"

"She looks completely freaked out!"

"Thanks, guys," Lily said, sitting down with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Alanna asked.

"I went to Hogsmeade today –" Lily began

"We didn't see you!" Alina interjected.

"With James," Lily finished.

"Yes!" Alanna screamed, not able to hide her jubilation.

"Was it austere?" asked Alina.

"Or mundane in any way, shape, or form?" Alanna finished.

"No! It was _so_ much fun! I mean, remember what Remus had been saying? About James being all somber and everything? Well, he was right. I think that James just needed to have some fun, and –"

"Now, Lily," Alina sternly began.

"You know we're really happy that you and James _finally_ got together, but we feel that it's –" Alanna continued.

"Prudent?" Alina suggested.

"Yes. We feel that it's prudent to remind you that James doesn't have the best record with girls…" Alanna said, trailing off.

Lily started to laugh. "You two," she said, shaking her head. "James isn't like that!"

"Oh, and the fact that he's dated oh, I don't know, how many girls in previous years is just going to be ignored?"

"I don't know what you two are on about, but it really isn't like that. We just went and had a good time."

"And did you say that you'd go with him again?" Alina pressed.

"Well, yes, but," Lily began.

"You know that we're happy for you, right, Lils?" Alanna cut in

"Sure…"

"Well, we overheard Sirius and Peter talking today about you and James possibly going to Hogsmeade together today and, well," Alanna glanced over at her twin, looking for help.

"Sirius was all giddy about it, but Peter was trying to talk him into going and hanging around the two of you during your date. Something about Peter thinking he was losing one of his best friends to a girl." Alina said apologetically.

"That doesn't sound like something Sirius would do on purpose," Lily said.

"Lily, don't be so naïve! They're the Marauders! They prank people! Three out of four of them, well, now it's two out of four, are bachelors – and good looking ones, too! Peter is kind of the oddball, you have to admit, but I think that he could probably talk Sirius into doing something like that. Sirius didn't some and bug you on your date, did he?" Alina said, suddenly alarmed.

"Well, yeah, he did, but not really…and James sent him away really quickly."

"There you have it!"

"James said he had a really good time! And so did I!"

"But Lily, don't you get it? They, or at least Peter, wants you two apart faster than you can say 'Which witch wished which wicked wish' five times fast."

"I still don't believe it."

"Go talk to James then."

"I think I will, thanks. By the way, I love how eclectic that scrapbook is."

"Thanks! I made it for…" Alina was silenced by a look from Alanna. "Someone."

"That's all you're going to tell me?"

"Umm, yes?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm off to find James, you two. Have fun."

"We will," the twins chorused.

Lily walked out of the common room, only to walk smack into James.

"Where have you been?" James asked, grinning.

"Who says I want to say?"

"You do."

Lily giggled. "You can be so funny, James! I was just in there talking to Alanna and Alina."

"Oh? And what were they doing?"

"They were working on a scrapbook for someone."

"Really?" James asked. "Who?"

"They wouldn't tell me."

"Ah, well. And what would bring you out of the toasty warm and friendly Gryffindor common room?"

"It's my turn to ask a question!"

"Who said we got to take turns?"

"Me. Besides, we don't really know each other that well. How about we ask each other questions, but we have to answer our own questions as well?"

"Sounds good to me," James said, looping his arm through Lily's and starting to walk to the Heads common room. "D'you want to start?"

"Sure. What was your most embarrassing moment outside of Hogwarts?"

"Sirius tripped me at one of my birthday parties and I fell face first into the cake."

"Wow…my sister almost pulled me over backwards in primary school."

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Mint chocolate chip."

"Favorite food?" Lily asked.

"Pumpkin pie."

"Spaetzel."

"What is spaetzel?"

"It's a homemade pasta/dumpling type thing that my dad used to make all the time."

"Awesome…What's one of your fears?"

"That someone will find out how timorous I am."

"You're not all that shy, are you?"

"I used to be. Now answer you have to answer too, smart alec."

"Starting this year? That you wouldn't somehow have an epiphany and see that I actually had changed."

**A/N: Yay…again…I really do love updating…really…it just takes time…please review!**

Good chapter. Update soon.

I liked it.

Good job.

Update soon.

Yay, you finally updated. Now do it again.

I hate this story.

Please don't inflict any more of your horrible writing skills on us.

You're weird.

Did you realize how completely pointless this chapter was?

This story sucks.

Aww…how sweet!! I love what James said at the end!

**And, if you have any suggestions pertaining to the story whatsoever, please feel free to put them in your review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** In honor of school being out and the release of the title of book 7, here is chapter 11…sorry it took me so long to update, but it's finals and I am completely swamped. Thank you oh so very much to all of my absolutely fabulous reviewers! I love you all! Also, it is my sad duty to inform you that this is my second from last chapter of this story. But, on a brighter note, there will be a sequel to it coming in the new semester!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine…

Chapter 11

Lily stared at James with her mouth open. "That was seriously one of your fears?"

James nodded, looking at Lily with some trepidation, making sure that she wasn't about to blow up with rage.

They walked into the Head's common room and Lily sank onto the couch, still stunned.

"I've told you for forever that I love you, Lily…you always thought I was joking."

"I guess it was sort of intuitive, you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"Well, if someone spends years confessing their undying love for you in front of the entire school and then their friends start laughing while everyone is looking the other way, wouldn't you get suspicious?"

James chuckled. "So what made you give in? My idyllic ways?"

Lily laughed softly. "You know, I don't actually know, but you have to admit, before this year, you weren't charming at all…you were really arrogant. Come to that, you still can be arrogant."

"But am I still an insufferable toe-rag?"

"I do not associate with insufferable toe-rags," Lily said, raising her chin slightly.

"Ah, come on, Lils! Of course you did! You interacted with me!"

"You call me slapping you interacting with you?"

"Well, no. Yes. Maybe. I don't know!"

Lily started to giggle again. "I still don't understand why you would spend years chasing after me, Potter."

"Why, Evans, it is because you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life, and you have a great, fiery personality to go with your beauty," James said staidly.

"Beautiful?! Me? Are you kidding? James, I look like Christmas! All the time! When people say 'dress Christmas-y', all I have to do is wear black because my eyes are so green and my hair is so red!"

"It's unusual, but..."

"You mean unnatural!"

"No, Lily. I mean unusual. And pretty."

"Thanks, James, but I still don't agree."

"You don't have to agree. Just know that I think you are."

Lily looked at James, her emerald eyes boring into his hazel ones. "And another thing I like about you, Lil, is that you're so pristine, so pure, and honest..."

"And it's the honest one's you want to watch out for, James, honestly. Because you can never tell when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid," Lily said, yanking the pillow that was sitting on the couch from behind James and whacking him with it, laughing.

James raised his arms and covered his face in defense. "Lily! Stop it!"

"Why would I stop?" Lily said, laughing.

"I'm DEFENSELESS!"

"So defend yourself!" Lily giggled, still pummeling James with the pillow.

James reached towards Lily with his arms outstretched and began to tickle her. Lily was now giggling so hard that she could no longer hit James with the pillow.

"James! Stop! I can't breathe!"

James stopped tickling her, and she began clobbering him again. This time, James simply grabbed the pillow from her and flung it across the room, eyeing Lily ambiguously.

"I guess I was wrong about you, Lils. I guess that you are a little fortuitous after all."

"Life gets boring when you always do the same things. If you always do what you've always done, then you always get what you've always got…right?"

"And what've you always got?"

"Unhappiness…"

"Right..."

"Never thought about that before, have you James?"

"Nope. That's a pretty novel concept."

"So what've you always done?"

"I've made a few impetuous decisions."

"Such as?"

"Those are between me, myself, and I, at least for a while."

"Fair enough."

"What are you going to do now?" James asked.

"Oh, I'll finish up some homework, I think."

"Right. Like you didn't finish all of it before you went to Hogsmeade."

"I still have to do all of it..."

"Really? I was hoping you could help me with my Astronomy homework."

"James, I was being _facetious_!"

"So you don't have any homework to do?"

"No," Lily scoffed.

"Well, then, Ms. Evans, would you care to help me with some of my homework?"

"Sure. You said it was Astronomy?"

"Yeah. Just wait right here…I'll be right back," James said, running into his room and returning seconds later. He walked over to the portrait hole and motioned for Lily to join him.

"James, where are you going? It's way too late to be out, even for the Heads!"

"That is why, my dearest Lily, I have this," he said, holding up his cloak.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup! It's an invisibility cloak. Now come on!"

Before Lily realized what she was doing, she had ducked under the cloak next to James. They climbed out of the portrait hole and James took her hand, leading her up staircase after staircase.

"James, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," James whispered.

A couple of minutes later the two were standing at the top of the Astronomy tower. James led Lily over to the edge so that she could get a good look at the stars.

"Oh, James," Lily breathed. "It's beautiful."

James smiled and gazed out at the stars with Lily. Seconds later, meteors began to fall.

**A/N:** So there it is…I hope you enjoyed it. I have a question for all of you:** When should I put up my next chapter?** (yes, it is written…I had to turn it in at the end of this week) So review and let me know when you'd like to have it! I will not be able to put it up January 3-6…sorry! If you're having trouble starting your review…here are my auto-reviews!!

Good chapter. You should update on

I liked it. You should update on

Good job. You should update on

Update soon. You should update on

Yay, you finally updated. Now do it again. You should update on

I hate this story. You should never update again.

Please don't inflict any more of your horrible writing skills on us.

You're weird.

Did you realize how completely pointless this chapter was?

This story sucks.

DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Alright. This is the last chapter. cowers on the floor But there _will_ be a continuation of this story next semester. As soon as I get back in to the swing of things with school, I'll post on this story one more time to let you know when the new story is up. Thank you so much for reading this story and for all of your critiques. And thanks ever so much to my lovely reviewers. Reviews make me smile. 

**Disclaimer:** It's still not mine. Just like _Deathly Hallows_ isn't mine.

Chapter 12

The rest of Lily's last semester at Hogwarts was better than she could have dreamed. It seemed as though everything in her teenage life was getting sorted out as it came to a close. The seventh year's Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (NEWTs) were upon them at last.

Lily, James, Remus, Alanna, Alina, and even Sirius could be seen sitting together at a large square table in the library, quizzing each other endlessly on Astronomy, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. When the library closed at nine o'clock, James and Lily would head back to their common room, and the others back to theirs.

The evening before the exams were to start; Lily flopped down on one of the couches in the common room. "I think we've found out why they're called NEWTs, don't you?" Lily groaned.

"Oh, come on, Lily show a little optimism here!"

"How can you be so sanguine?! These tests will effect what you do for the rest of your life!" Lily said, now sitting bolt upright on the couch.

"You'll do fine! I'll prove it to you! What is a Nudu, where does it come from, and what classification has it been given by the Ministry of Magic?"

Lily smiled. "The Nudu is a giant leopard who moves silently, and whose breath causes diseases horrible enough to eradicate entire villages. It comes from East Africa, and the Ministry of Magic has classified it as 'known wizard killer/ impossible to train or domesticate'."

"See? You'll do fine! You didn't even have to make a conjecture on that one! And you're great at Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy, not to mention Muggle Studies! I think that you have the most exams of us all, and I'll bet you're the best prepared for every single one of them."

"You're sweet, James, but can't I be nervous?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart," James said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "But you need to remember that you know what you're doing. You're the brightest witch in our year."

"James," Lily said, relaxing into his hug, "What are we going to do after the exams are done?"

"Don't you remember? Dumbledore told us we could choose an end-of-year event."

"Like what?"

"Oh, a dance, a special trip for just seventh years…something along those lines."

"What do you think about a graduation? Something formal to actually send us off in front of the whole school? When I was still in muggle school, I used to dream about walking across the stage in a cap and gown, and getting a diploma, maybe being valedictorian and getting to say a speech."

"You mean like an actual muggle graduation?"

"Yeah, but we could have special effects and everything that they don't have at muggle graduations so that it's even more special."

"I think it's an awesome idea! Let's go tell Dumbledore the minute we finish with our exams," said James, grinning.

Lily closed her eyes contentedly, forgetting the looming exams momentarily. "I love you, James," she said.

"I love you too, Lilikins," James said, hugging her tightly.

The next two weeks was a blur for Lily and James. They, like the fifth years, who were taking their Ordinary Wizarding Levels (OWLs), sat their written exams in the mornings, and then had their practical exams in the afternoon. Lily hardly ate during that time, she was so busy studying. It was only when James took away her books and replaced them with food that Lily ate, and then promptly demanded her books back.

When the exams were _finally_ over (they were even more nastily exhausting than Lily had thought they would be), Lily and James dragged themselves up to Dumbledore's office.

"Root beer float," Lily muttered to the stone gargoyle guarding the moving spiral staircase that led to the circular office above.

"Ah," said the aged professor as the head boy and girl entered his office. "To what do I owe this honor, to have my two heads come and visit me so soon after the NEWTs have concluded?"

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," James said. "Lily and I have been talking about what we want to do for our class."

"And you have decided…"

"We have decided that it would be fun to have a magical muggle-type graduation," Lily supplied, looking hopeful.

"A graduation ceremony…we've never had one here at Hogwarts before. Where were you planning on holding it?"

"Well, we haven't decided on much yet, because we haven't had much time to talk," James said quickly.

"Of course. You do realize that you have approximately two weeks to plan this, do you not?"

"We do, professor, and we'll get it done now that the exams are over with."

"I'm sure you will. If you need any help, please don't hesitate to call upon me."

"Thank you, professor," the two said, and they left the office.

"So where do you want to do this?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. You're the expert on muggle graduations, Lils."

"How about the Quidditch field. We could have the graduating class on the field in chairs and the audience, including family and friends, in the stands."

"Okay…and where are we going to get said chairs?"

"James. You just took your NEWTs. We can conjure them!"

"Right. Don't they usually have a stage?"

"That can be conjured as well," Lily reminded him.

"Are you going to have traditional caps and gowns?"

"I think so…what do you think?"

"I think that black sounds really hot. We'd melt!"

"Who says they have to be black?"

"Isn't that traditional?"

"I think that's more traditional for colleges. I've seen a lot of schools use their school colors before."

"But Lily, we have eight school colors!"

"So? There are 39 people in our class, if you think about it…five girls in each Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, four boys in Gryffindor, and five boys in each Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. That's 39. So what if the girls wore the flashier of the two colors, like gold, silver, black, and bronze, and the guys wore the others…red, green, yellow, and blue, each representing their house. Oh, and just a random thought, but I think that Dumbledore should be the main orator."

"That sounds cool…"

Lily and James worked tirelessly to get everything in order for the graduation. They conjured chairs for the staff and student, a stage and chairs for the school governors, a stage for the diplomas, hired a photographer to take pictures of everyone, had the class vote on a class song, sent out invitations, and every other little detail that there was to be done.

The morning of graduation arrived, and Lily donned her golden gown and cap (with a red tassel) and reported to the chamber off the Entrance Hall as planned. Once all of the seventh years were there, however reluctantly, they all walked into the Great Hall to have breakfast before they 'graduated'. When everyone was finally done and on the field, the graduation ceremony began.

When it was time for Lily to make her speech as valedictorian of the class, she walked up to the podium set upon the stage and thanked the wizened professor.

"When we crossed the lake nearly eight years ago, we had no idea what awaited us within these beautiful grounds. We were all enamored by this castle, with its secret passageways and moving staircases. We were a single body of students, none with any advantage to any other.

Then the sorting hat sang its song, and divided us into four houses because of our affinities to certain qualities. When we were divided, old prejudices came into our daily lives, even to those of us who are pacifists. We stood to defend our heritage, our houses, and our friends.

As we became older, we forgot our younger selves, became obsessed with some things, and careless with others. Slowly but surely, our talents developed and set each of us apart, so different from when we came here, so young and small.

We have held up the integrity of this school for seven years, and I, for one, wish we could hold it up for longer. But our time here is over, and so, one last time, regardless of magical backgrounds, house, or even the deity you may worship, I wish each and every one of you life long prosperity, peace, and happiness."

The Quidditch pitch erupted with applause as Lily returned to her seat next to James.

"Did you really mean all of that?" James whispered as Dumbledore began calling names to receive diplomas.

"Most of it…I had to be nice, James!"

"Lily Evans!" called Dumbledore's voice. Lily rose and walked back on stage, to applause from the audience. As soon as she reached center stage, however, the whole pitch seemed to dim, and images began flashing around the field.

There was Lily, in first year, with her hand raised in Professor McGonagall's class, clearly bursting to answer a question that no one else knew.

There was Lily, in second year, pointing her wand at a boy with messy black hair, shouting at him as Alanna and Alina shrieked about their new-courtesy-of-James-Potter blue hair.

Another picture flashed up, and it was of Lily in fifth year, smiling broadly with her brand new Prefect's badge pinned to the front of her robes.

Pictures kept flashing up, each of a different pastime that had Lily in it. When it was finally over, Lily looked around for James; sure that he was the culprit. She couldn't find him, so she turned, and Dumbledore passed her her diploma, eyes twinkling brightly.

"You _knew_," she whispered to him accusatorially as she prepared to finish walking across the stage.

However, Lily didn't get too far, for at that moment, a boy in a red cap and gown with messy black hair appeared, seemingly out of midair. He tossed his invisibility cloak to the side, and reached into his pocket.

"Lily Evans," James said. "I've been telling you for years that I love you, and my thoughts have never wavered. Our time together this year has brought about a strong friendship, and, forgive me if I assume too much, stronger feelings than that." James bent down onto one knee and pulled a red velveteen ring box out of his pocket. Opening it slowly, he said, "Lily Evans, love of my life, will you marry me?"

**A/N:** Dun dun dun!! And so the question was popped…and the answer will be… … … … … … …in the next story. Ha ha!! So you've read…so review! (Even if you've never reviewed this story (or any other story) before!) It makes you feel all warm (and fuzzy) inside! And it gives me the get-up-and-go (which I don't have much of at the moment) to write another story sooner…or post a few one-shots, or (yes, glowing-ice) update my story that's on hiatus. So please, _please_ review!! (My Auto-Reviews follow) Love y'all to death!!

NOO!! IT'S NOT OVER!! NO!!

I HATE YOU!

I'm glad you're not gonna update this piece of &#$ again.

Whaddya mean, 'complete'? I REFUSE to accept it. Give me an answer to that question. NOW!

Good story.

Start the new one soon.

Never write again! Ha ha!! You suck!

You're weird.


	13. Sequel Information

**IMPORTANT!! Please read!!**

**A/N: I have posted the sequel to _The Locket_…my new one is called _The Ring_; so, if you were one of those waiting with baited breath for the sequel……It can be found on my profile page! Thanks to everyone who always reviewed this story! We broke 100…so, oh, yeah, Congratulations to the 100th reviewer…****firnoviel****! (And thanks so much for reviewing every single chapter as well…so, go check out my other story if you like…**

**Ciao!**


End file.
